


Hush

by teaandhunni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Warming, M/M, Noctis has work to do, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-game promptis, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, just prompto bein a big ol hungry bottom, prompthots welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandhunni/pseuds/teaandhunni
Summary: All too frequently, he was called into the Citadel. If it wasn’t for training, it was for paperwork. Boring, dusty paperwork. The only difference was that today, there was a certain cute blonde boy in his lap, leaned forward with his arms on the desk.A fic in which the boys play a risky game of office sex and try not to get caught.





	Hush

There was something said about his father’s ordinances that needed to be reviewed, being that he was part of the royal family. They didn’t expect much from him, just a signature here and a date there, signifying that he’d read the damn papers. There were so many of them piling up that it was “strongly advised” that he set aside some time to read them. Something was said about “preparing for the future” as well, and that there would only be more to come. That was how Noctis ended up stuck in the citadel all day, dressed in his crownsguard attire and cooped up at a desk in the room he never used.

He preferred to go home to his own apartment, but all too frequently he was called into the Citadel. If it wasn’t for training, it was for paperwork. Boring, dusty paperwork. The only difference was that today, there was a certain cute blonde boy in his lap, leaned forward with his arms on the desk.

Noctis shuffled through the papers in his hands, his eyes tired as he tried to focus. He ignored the boy beneath him for favor of finishing his work, but it proved more difficult when his dick was already in Prompto’s ass to the hilt. They stayed like this for a few minutes, Prompto moaning softly and occasionally arching his spine or wiggling his hips. Noctis had instructed him not to move and to let him finish his work, but Prompto was enjoying the way his cock twitched inside of him with every restless movement. He wanted more than this—but his highness was busy.

There were glaives standing guard outside Noctis’ room, as per usual. It meant they’d have to keep it down, lest anyone rush in and catch Noctis balls-deep in his boyfriend’s ass. They’d been in similar situations before, because they clearly had some kind of death wish. Prompto was known to tease in public situations, and he wasn’t above giving a blowjob under the table. Noctis was great at losing bets, and he’d wound up with a vibrator in his ass all day on more than one occasion. It was fun—kind of fucked up, but exhilirating. They both enjoyed the rush more than they’d admit, and they really couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. So naturally, when Prompto had followed him into his room, he wasn’t going to say no.

He was having a hard time actually reading through the documents, so he skimmed them at most and gave his signature in hundreds of places as he worked through the pile. It wasn’t as though he didn’t trust his father’s judgement, anyhow. He’d ask Ignis for the footnotes later so that he didn’t look like a dipshit in their next meeting.

“Noct,” Prompto heaved a sigh, moving his hips in suggestion. It made Noctis bite his lip and furrow his brow.

“Shh,” Noctis coaxed him, never looking away from the stack of papers in his hands. If he saw that pleading face, that would be the end for him. He carried on with his work, Prompto whimpering quietly every few minutes and Noctis quieting him again. He was painfully hard, but he did enjoy driving Prompto wild.

Ten more minutes passed like this, and Noctis had made a small dent in the stack of papers. Prompto continued making those soft sounds and squirming in his lap.

“I can’t wait anymore,” Prompto tried to level with him, his head turned to one side and pressed into the wooden desk. He rocked his hips back against Noctis, his own half-hard dick responding with enthusiasm.

“Prompto,” Noctis groaned in a whisper, trying to physically steady himself.

He didn’t let up, though. Noctis had to set his papers and pen aside, flipping Prompto to face him. Prompto looked up at him sheepishly, his erection already dripping with precome. He was really turned on just having Noctis inside of him.

“You really love this, don’t you?” It was more of a statement than a question.  
Prompto nodded.

“You know I have to punish you for disobeying orders.”

“Go ahead. I like it when you’re feisty.” Prompto smirked and his freckled nose wrinkled. Noctis kissed him impulsively.

He shoved Prompto on top of the desk, moving the pile of papers in one fell swoop. He stripped Prompto of the pants that pooled at his knees, and shucked off his own. The door was unlocked, and it made his heart beat a little faster.

 _“We should be quick.”_ Noctis thought. It helped that he’d been dying to get off for the last 20 minutes.

Noctis tapped at Prompto’s lips with a few fingers, to which he willingly accepted.

“Keep quiet for me,” Noctis ordered, pulling out to the head and then thrusting back in.

Prompto gave a muffled cry, sounding strangled as he tried to keep his voice down. Noctis gripped his hip with his free hand, his hold strong enough to bruise.

He started slowly, with long, languid strokes that made Prompto push back against him for more. Little by little, he picked up his pace, trying not to rattle the desk too hard. This wasn’t his ideal setting, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on. Prompto moaned around his fingers and drool started pooling at the corners of his lips.

A series of footsteps echoed in the hallway outside the door, and Noctis stilled himself, cursing inwardly. Prompto clapped his hands over his mouth when Noctis pulled back. He listened, hoping the footsteps would pass by.

They didn’t.

* * *

 

The door opened with a soft click, and Noctis was seated at his desk with the stack of papers in front of him, pen in hand.

“How’s it coming along, highness?” Ignis stepped into the room.

Noctis willed him away with every ounce of his being. It didn’t help.

“Fine, fine,” Noctis tried to deadpan and continued staring at the text below him.

Prompto gripped his knees for dear life underneath the desk, still hard and still pantsless. He was a little shaky and full of adrenaline—and Noctis’ dick was still tantalizingly close to him.

“I came to check in on you. I assumed you would want some help.” Ignis shut the door and stepped closer to the desk.

“Nah, it’s fine. It’s just boring, is all.” Noctis hoped he was convincingly collected.

“You seem a bit flushed. Are you sure you’re alright?” Ignis’ brows knitted together.

“Ye-yeah,” Noctis tried not to jump out of his seat when he felt Prompto’s mouth on him. He wanted to reach under the desk and pull him off desperately. “It’s cool. Don’t worry. I’ll be done with this soon,” Noctis sputtered, making like he was pouring over the words on the paper and scribbling something at the bottom.

“Alright, then. If you insist,” Ignis nodded halfheartedly and excused himself from the room.

When the door clicked shut, Noctis threw his head back and bit his lip, groaning low in his throat. He grasped fistfuls of Prompto’s hair—both out of love and irritation. Prompto simply hummed around his cock in response.

“I can’t believe you,” Noctis gasped.

Prompto pulled off of him with a lewd, wet sound and scooted out from under the desk.

“It was too tempting,” Prompto winked. He stood up to seat himself on the prince’s dick again, feeling neglected after their abrupt stop.

Noctis wasn’t about to allow Prompto the satisfaction of taking the lead, though. Not after that. He was going to be under Noct’s thumb like he’d planned.

Noctis stood from his seat, hiking Prompto up onto the desk surprisingly quickly. Prompto let out a squeak as Noctis slung one of his legs over his shoulder. His other leg hung over the side of the desk, spread as far as he could manage. His heart hammered against his ribcage and he gave a cheeky grin to his boyfriend.

Noctis fucked him fast and hard, jerking him off with his free hand. Prompto clawed at the desk, his shoulder blades arching into it every time Noctis thrust into his prostate. He loved when Noctis took control, having him however he liked. He loved the way they egged eachother on—sometimes playfully and sometimes ridden with lust.

“Noct,” Prompto gasped, trying to keep time with his erratic movements.

“Yeah,” Noctis exhaled, his hair all mussed and his bangs sticking to his forehead.

“I’m gonna—”

“Me too. Can I come inside you?” He whispered, his breath coming and going in ragged pants.

“Do it. I want it,” Prompto squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his legs around Noct’s waist to pull him in.

“Prompto,” Noctis came, hot and heavy inside Prompto.

Prompto put a hand over his mouth, muffling his moans. He came seconds later, the feeling overwhelming him and shooting spurts across Noct’s fist. He was always too loud.

They rode out the last of their orgasms together, and Noctis pulled out after they’d come down from the high. He helped Prompto off the desk and lead him into the bathroom.

“Look, I know we fuck everywhere, but that was risky.” Noctis picked up their pants and underwear off the floor and brought them into the bathroom.

“But it was hot,” Prompto snickered.

He made a good point there. Noctis leaned down, kissing his forehead before going to turn on the faucet.

“God dammit. I still have to finish that paperwork.”

**Author's Note:**

> ty for the suggestion Ria I loved writing this!! And thank You for reading! I'm glad that people continue to enjoy my fics and come back for more ♡♡♡


End file.
